


Strawberry Pudding

by bulecelup



Series: Pudding Family [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents & Children, tea time
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Enak gak, pudding-nya?" Tanya John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hamish melirik dengan sendok pudding menggantung di bibirnya. "Enak, kok." Jawabnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boleh minta satu suap?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>SH/JW+H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE OKAY?

"Apakah papa akan baik-baik saja?"

 

"Meh, dia akan hidup."

 

John menggiring Hamish memasuki Cafe kecil yang terletak pas di ujung jalan, sebuah cafe bangunan tua dengan meja-meja kopi kecil di luar berandanya. Aroma cokelat campur vanilla harum menyerbak ketika John mendorong pintunya, mempersihlakan putera berumur 8 tahunnya buat masuk duluan.

 

"Hallo, selamat datang!"

 

Pelayan perempuan ramah dibalik konter meja pemesanan menyapa mereka. John membalas senyumannya, Hamish berlari mendatangi konter rak dingin berisikan deretan kue-kue cantik nan menggoda buat di makan. Kedua mata biru lautannya membulat seperti anak kucing melihat juntaian benang wool.

 

"Mau pesan apa?"

 

"Satu teh biasa untukku, dan..." John menengok ke Hamish, "Kamu mau apa, _darling_?" Tanyanya.

 

"Aku mau pudding! Pudding!" Sahut Hamish penuh antusias.

 

John dan si pelayan tertawa mendengar suara manisnya. "Pudding rasa apa?" John lanjut bertanya.

 

Hamish kebingungan untuk sesaat, melihat banyaknya pilihan jenis pudding terbentang di depan mukanya seperti toples-toples berisikan permen warna-warni di toko permen. Semuanya terlihat menggoda, bisakah dia memilih semuanya?

 

"Berry? Strawberry?"

 

Akhirnya dia menjatuhkan pilihan kepada sebuah pudding berwarna merah muda dalam gelas cantik berhias potongan buah strawberry dan _cream_.

 

"Ah, dan _Strawberry Pudding_ satu." John mengulangi pesanannya agar dapat di catat oleh si pelayan, Hamish melingkar di samping kakinya sambil cekikikan.

 

Pelayan perempuan tersebut tersenyum lalu mencetak pesanan mereka berdua supaya bisa langsung di bayar. John sedang merogoh uang dibalik kantong jaket Haversack-nya ketika perempuan ber-name tag 'Lucia' itu mengajaknya mengobrol.

 

"Ehm, kamu... Tidak merasa risih, kan?"

 

John mengadahkan pandangannya untuk melihat si gadis secara lurus, "Risih... Karena apa?"

 

"Itu," Lucia secara tidak langsung merujuk kepada pemandangan yang terlihat di depan jendela cafenya, ada toko jam tua yang di batasi oleh garis polisi. Beberapa anggota pemeriksa TKP bercampur paramedis lalu lalang di sekitarnya. "Toko di depanku kecurian, dan katanya pemilik serta penjaga toko itu di bunuh oleh perampok..."

 

"Oh," John malah tersenyum. Dia menaruh kepingan uang logam dan satu uang kertas di atas meja kasir. "Tidak, tidak. Yang terjadi disana adalah penipuan bermodelkan pencurian. Tidak ada yang meninggal, semua hanya rekayasa."

 

"Hah!? Yang benar?!" Lucia berteriak kaget. Saking kagetnya dia menjatuhkan uang koin dari John. Ia segera mengambilnya dari lantai, kemudian kembali fokus kepada John. "K-Kamu tahu darimana? Te--tetapi para polisi bilang kalau mereka semua terbunuh, dan..."

 

Senyuman John makin meninggi, lesung pipitnya membuat garis dibawah matanya nampak menyipit. "Tidak, nona. Jadi kamu jangan khawatir kalau hal serupa akan terjadi kepada tempatmu. Kejadian itu cuman rekayasa pemiliknya demi mendapatkan uang asuransi."  

 

"O--Oh. Okay... Terima kasih." Lucia mengangguk bodoh.

 

John pergi meninggalkannya bersama Hamish. Dia membiarkan si anak yang matanya mirip dengan miliknya itu memilih tempat duduk yang ia inginkan. Hamish duduk di meja untuk dua orang yang berada pas di samping jendela utama, TKP yang di hadiri Sherlock terlihat jelas sekali dari tempat duduk mereka.

 

Lucia datang dengan pesanan mereka berdua beberapa menit kemudian. Dia pertama menaruh gelas _strawberry pudding_ di hadapan Hamish, Hamish langsung menyambutnya penuh kesenangan, buru-buru memakannya sesaat setelah Lucia memberinya sendok pudding.

 

"Darimana kamu bisa tahu soal rekayasa itu, Sir?"

 

Lucia bertanya, kala menaruh teko teh kecil lengkap bersama cangkir, tempat gula, susu, dan dua buah biskuit lemon sebagai teman minum teh kehadapan John..

 

"Suamiku sedang menginvestigasi ulang tempat itu sekarang, begitupun juga denganku,"  John menjelaskan. "Dia yang pertama kali menyimpulkan kalau kejadian itu bukanlah pembunuhan, tetapi penipuan asuransi. Dan setelah di tinjau ulang, ternyata memang benar. Pemilik aslinya masih hidup, sedang mengurus uang asuransi yang mau di klaim menggunakan nama lain supaya tidak ketahuan."

 

Wajah berbinar dan takjub menghiasi wajah si pelayan. "Keren! Kalian berdua hebat sekali! Apakah kalian bekerja sebagai polisi?"

 

Rasa bangga menyeruak dalam batin John. Senang rasanya, ketika ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti tentang kepandaian Sherlock. Sherlock memang tidak pandai dalam beberapa hal, sebut saja masalah emosi. Tapi jangan di tanya kalau soal urusan logika dan fakta, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengecoh mata Sherlock Holmes.

 

....Kecuali Hamish. Anak itu membuat bapak satunya panik setengah mati karena sewaktu bayi dulu dia pernah cegukan tidak berhenti sehabis makan, Sherlock tidak mengerti apa yang salah, dia menduga Hamish keracunan atau mengalami semacam kejang. Hal-hal buruk sudah menenggelamkan kerja otaknya, menaikan rasa cemas campur takut keatas permukaan.

 

John datang melihat kejadian itu, secara simpel hanya menggendong Hamish ke pundaknya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung si anak sampai dia mengeluarkan sendawa lega dari mulut kecilnya. Setelah itu Hamish kembali riang seperti biasanya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sherlock bengong.

 

Ternyata Sherlock tidak tahu kalau bayi sehabis makan harus dibikin sendawa (karena mereka tidak dapat sendawa sendiri), malahan mengira Hamish terkena kejang. Itu pertama kalinya John melihat Sherlock terkecoh sampai sebegitunya.

 

"Tidak, kami bukan dari polisi, Miss. Suamiku... Erh, bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Adalah seorang konsultan detektif." Ujar John.  

 

Lucia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada John karena sudah membuatnya tenang, dan memberikan Hamish satu buah kue vanili gratis yang baru saja keluar dari oven dapur mereka.

 

Si pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka karena ada pelanggan lain yang datang, John dan Hamish melambaikan tangan pada Lucia dan tidak lupa Hamish mengucapkan terima kasih atas kue renyah gratis yang kini menjadi teman makan _strawberry pudding_ nya.

 

Nah sekarang yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan adalah menunggu Sherlock selesai mengurus kasus, yang biasanya tidak akan memakan waktu lama karena Lestrade juga gerah ngelepas Sherlock lama-lama di TKP kalau gak ada John.

 

"...Enak gak, pudding-nya?" Tanya John.

 

Hamish melirik dengan sendok pudding menggantung di bibirnya. "Enak, kok." Jawabnya.

 

"Boleh minta satu suap?" Cekikik John.

 

" _Nooooo...._ " Sontak Hamish menjauhkan gelas puddingnya dari hadapan John, memasang muka merengut. _Gosh,_ dia sangat mirip sama Sherlock kalau lagi merengut. Pikir John.

 

" _Aw, that's hurt_ ," John bermuka sedih buatan. "Gitu ya? Gak mau ngasih sesuap aja ke dad... Yaudah deh, mendingan dad pergi ninggalin Hamish aja kalau begitu. Hamish pelit banget, sama kayak papa Sherlock..." Dia pura-pura mau pergi ninggalin Hamish.

 

Hamish menyahut nyaring, menyuruh John supaya tidak meninggalkannya. Muka si anak sampai berwarna merah padam saking cemas takut ayahnya benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Maklum, namanya juga anak kecil; Gampang dikibulin, mana si John tukang troll pula.

 

John balik ke tempat duduknya dan merentangkan badannya ke depan sedikit untuk mencium pipi Hamish.

 

"Tenang, tenang. Dad gak pergi kemana-mana kok. Mana tega diriku meninggalkan kalian?" canda John.

 

Hamish menggembungkan pipinya, dia selalu melakukan hal itu kalau sedang kesal. John ketawa aja ngeliat ekspresi anaknya, dia suka bikin Hamish kesal karena si anak kalau kesal jadi kelihatan semakin lucu.

 

Ujung-ujungnya, Hamish sudi membagi _strawberry pudding_ -nya kepada John. Mereka berdua cekikikan, melihat Sherlock di luar sana terlihat seperti sedang memaki Anderson. Terus ada Lestrade berdiri di kejauhan, melakukan _facepalm_ terkenal miliknya.

 

Satu hari membosankan terlewatkan lagi...

 

(FIN)


End file.
